


Slow Road Back

by eponine119



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponine119/pseuds/eponine119
Summary: A confession leads to more as Sawyer and Juliet head back to the beach. Set during 3x22, Through the Looking Glass.
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford
Kudos: 3





	Slow Road Back

Slow Road Back  
by eponine119  
June 20, 2020

“So, you screwin' Jack yet?” 

“No, are you?” 

There's an odd pause, and then he says, “Yeah.” 

She stops and turns to look at him, wondering if this is one of his weird jokes. His chin is tipped down, but his eyes aren't downcast. They're bold as they meet hers. He smiles a little and moves his head to one side. 

“Me 'n the doc, it's not –“ He stops. “It's complicated.” 

“What would Kate say?” 

“She ain't never gonna know,” he informs her, and it's an order. 

She nods. It seems like Kate and Sawyer aren't really together anymore, but she's not sure why. 

“Anyway, I ain't gay but I been with guys before,” he confesses, shaking back his hair. “The doc, he never --” he sighs. “Why're we talkin' about this anyway?” 

She raises an eyebrow and gives him a look. She wets her lips. “Was it nice?” 

That's all it takes. He's on her in a second, his hand on her face, holding her still so he can kiss her. She lets him, and then starts to kiss him back. 

She wants him. It surprises her. Almost as much as the discovery that he wants her, too. 

His hands roam over her body – her shoulders, her back, down her sides. He grabs her ass and pulls her hips against his so she can feel him. They're both panting when the kiss breaks. 

They look into each others' eyes. They each reach the same decision.

She reaches for him at the same time he shoves her shirt and bra up to put his mouth on her breast. She can't help the sound she makes, and she presses her lips together as her eyes close. She slips her hands into his jeans. They're so loose she can push them down over his skinny hips without having to undo them. She touches the hot, hard silk of his skin and he groans. He grabs her hand and holds it over her head as he pins her down in the tall grass. 

He undoes her jeans and pushes them down, kneeling between her thighs. Then he's inside her, fucking her hard. His breath is hot and fast on her face and he grunts with each thrust. The sound of his voice inflames her. She locks her ankles around his hips, watching his face. His hand finds its way between them, and when he catches her clit with his fingers she cries out, eyes slamming closed. His hips jerk and then he slows, coming to rest on top of her. He keeps rubbing with her fingers until she crests, feeling the muscles of her body start to pulse around him. 

He strokes back her hair. It's a tender gesture she doesn't know what to do with. She understands the rest. There's been an undercurrent of... something... between them since day one, and he probably felt like he had something to prove after telling her about him and Jack. 

His eyes open and he finds her looking at him. He sighs heavily, but she smiles at him. He nudges his lips against hers and they kiss again. It's soft and kind of sweet and she feels that quiver of uncertainty in her stomach again. 

“We got work to do, buttercup,” he says. It's awkward as they part. Neither of them know where to look. She pulls down her bra and her tank top. Out of his pack comes his canteen. He drinks, then hands it to her. 

He holds out his hand to pull her up. Her knees are shaky. She strips off her yellow overshirt, feeling his eyes on her body as she ties it around her waist. He leans in close and she freezes, thinking he's going to kiss her again, but he just pulls a blade of dry grass out of her hair. They look at each other. Then his eyes slide away and she reaches up to put her hair into a knot. 

“Was it nice?” he asks her, every word heavy, almost angry, throwing her words back at her. 

Her face feels hot, but she's tough enough to deal with him. “I'd do it again.” 

He huffs out a laugh and looks up at the sky. She finds herself smiling. Then the moment ends. “So where are these guns?” he asks. 

“There aren't any guns. I lied.” 

“Of course you did,” he says, and gives her another long, hot look. She wonders if he hates her now, more than he did before. She wonders what will happen. 

Then they hear the heavy footfalls coming through the grass, and both turn to see Hurley approaching. “Right on schedule,” Sawyer mutters, and they return to the task at hand. 

(end)


End file.
